


Beautiful

by hangingonastring



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Song: Beautiful - Heathers, Veronica is beautiful, hope its not too bad lmao, i swear im better at writing its just a test, uhh this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangingonastring/pseuds/hangingonastring
Summary: Walking the hallways of Westerburg and being picked on everydat was not fun for Veronica Sawyer. It's senior year, and although she just wants it all to be over with; she would also do anything to make the best of it. So when the Heathers invited Veronica into their clique, who was Veronica to turn them down?





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing on here and im basically just testing out the format.

**_Westerburg Highschool, Sherwood Ohio_ **

**_September 1st, 1989_ **

 

     Even though it was early in the morning, the Westerburg atmosphere was alive. Maybe not in a good way, but then again was highschool ever thought of in a good way?

    There were many types of people who stalked the hallways of Westerburg, among those people were Veronica Sawyer. Now Veronica hadn't tried to fit in, it was as if she was destined to be a nobody; yet she wanted to be somebody. Thought it's not like it mattered much to her, after all it was her last year of this hellish school and she was quite tired of the amount of immaturity these students had. 

    There were the nerds, who where your walking stereotype; at least that's what most people like to say. Then the jocks, who are the typical douchebags. They clearly don't have a big enough brain to determine right from wrong or maturity from immaturity. The cheerleaders, who were the average blonde airheads. The stoners, the geeks, the list goes on and on. To put it lightly, the students of Westerburg were labelled as stereotypes; but it's not like anyone seemed to care.

   After all, who could ever defy the people holding these groups together? The Heathers were a force not to be reckoned with. They ask for something, you do it. It's either that, or they ruin you.

    **Heather McNamara** , head cheerleader, nice girl; nice personality. She always knew what being a Heather meant, it meant she had power; control. Though she seemed to only to act on this power when told to, it's not like she doesn't use her power to her advantage.

    **Heather Duke** , runs the yearbook. Now unlike Heather McNamara, Heather Duke knew the amounts of control she had. And she tried to use them countless times. How else would she run the yearbook? How else would she get boys to pay for her lunch that she would vomit later on? However, this power was always taken away from her. From the almighty,

    **Heather Chandler** , the mythic bitch. She was beautiful, and everyone knew it. She was a complete bitch and most definitely the most terrifying Heather out of the three. Heather could buy and sell anything, she could tear anyone down if she wanted to. She was not someone to mess with. If someone was to dare challenge her, they were completely mental. 

   There was no argument that the Heathers were beautiful, majestic even. Everyone prayed that the Heathers would do something for them for one minute. If it was for them to be nicer, for them to talk to people, or even let someone sit with them; someone prayed for it.

    Of course they **~~did~~** do. People always hope for things they can't get. Being with the Heathers could either be a dream or nightmare, but was just a fantasy either way. The Heathers having their attention on people below them was just as believable as a fairytale. But people took what they could get, after all beggers can't be choosers. 

    So why would Veronica ever say no to not just sitting with the Heathers, but being one of them? Being in their presence was like a blessing, but being a Heather seemed completely impossible. Veronica loved to test the limits though. Who was Veronica to deny Heather McNamara's compliment on her symmerical face? Or Heather Duke's friendly critism? Or Heather Chandler's promise to build her up from nothing and make her rise up? So she allowed it.

    Finally, after all of the years of teasing and bullying and being a nothing, Veronica was someone. But not just someone, Veronica was a **Heather**. Veronica was **beautiful**.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i hope this was good enough


End file.
